


Morbido cuscino

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Era così morbido che al ragazzo sembrava di star sfiorando un morbido cuscino sul quale avrebbe voluto dormire in eterno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Seno Fem!Atobe  
> Parole: 207 Word

Il seno di Keiko era la cosa più seducente che Kunimitsu avesse mai visto e resistere alla tentazione di accarezzarlo era davvero impossibile: era così morbido che al ragazzo sembrava di star sfiorando un morbido cuscino sul quale avrebbe voluto dormire in eterno.  
Lentamente avvicinò le labbra al capezzolo turgido della giovane incominciandolo a risucchiare e morderlo per cercare di darle piacerle più piacere possibile.  
La baciava su tutto il petto inenbriandosi dei gemiti di quella sensuale e formosa fanciulla che tanto lo eccitava.  
Avvicinò una mano nelle zone basse della ragazza incominciandola a sentirla fremere per il desiderio, non c’era bisogno che la stimolasse, era già fracida e la cosa avrebbe agevolato la penetrazione.  
Doveva ammetterlo che adorava entrare in lei quando era così bagnata, perché quel liquido oltre a rendere più facile la penetrazione, era così caldo che ogni volta era capace di fargli perdere completamente la testa.  
L’erezione ormai era talmente dura che pulsava in quel boxer, che rimosse e gettò ai piedi del letto in preda ad una crescente ed intensa voglia: doveva entrare in lei, spingere all’interno della coetanea.  
Voleva sentirla gemere dal piacere, fino a quando non gridasse “Kunimitsu!” facondo provare sia a lui che Keiko il più intensi degli orgasmi.

 


End file.
